


Quelque Chose En Toi Ne Tourne Pas Rond

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Fête Etudiante, Gen, La promo 83 cette mine d'or, Science Po Paris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Il avait peur de revendiquer ses idées politiques. | Jean-François Copé, jeune étudiant en Sciences Politiques à Paris, se morfond lors d'une soirée étudiante quand l'un de ses camarades attire son attention.





	Quelque Chose En Toi Ne Tourne Pas Rond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/gifts), [TemporiServire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/gifts).



> Alors au cas où, avant toute chose, si jamais Le Monde ou d'autres passe par là. C'EST DE L'HUMOUR. Du second degré et plus encore.  
> Bien, maintenant que c'est fait. Cette idée est partie de deux choses : Copé qui explique dans un documentaire qu'il cachait ses orientations politiques quand il était étudiant et qu'il draguait. Et le fait que Montebourg et Copé (et Pujadas) (et Roumanoff) étaient tous dans la même promo à Science Po Paris. Et le délire est parti de là.  
> Je m'excuse, Lila, du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ça, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire le milieu, et j'ai pas mal procrastiné aussi, j'avoue. Bref. Cadeau, enjoy !  
> Remerciement à TemporiServire, qui a bien attendu cette fic aussi et qui m'a soutenu durant le processus d'écriture et qui a supervisé et validé le passage bourguignon, merci !

La musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles et il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre une telle attaque de sons si sauvage. Lui, le pianiste qui préférait les mélodies pleines et lancinantes du jazz, ne supportait plus cette musique qui passait en boucle, celle de la pluie qui commençait à tomber; un duo d'un des frères Jackson si sa mémoire était bonne. Les paroles étaient si niaises, s'amusait-il à penser. La plupart de ses comparses n'en faisaient pas cas, plutôt désireux de bouger leur corps, peu importe les conditions, mais lui, qui avait suivi une éducation bilingue, la mièvrerie du texte de cette chanson le frappait et sa consommation d'alcool n'arrangeait rien. Il était certes encore un peu jeune, à peine majeur pour certains, pas encore pour les vieux de la vieille, pour boire de la sorte mais les soirées étudiantes de début d'année servaient aussi à ça, non ? Il eut un rictus amusé en pensant à la tête que ferait sa mère si elle savait. Elle l’aurait directement emmené à l’hôpital ou dans un clinique pour visiter des patients atteints d’addictions ou souffrant d’une cirrhose du foie, c’était bien son genre. Oh, et puis, après tout, il n'avait pas tant bu que ça, beaucoup moins que certains en tout cas, comme David qui semblait ne plus savoir aligner trois mots cohérents : embêtant quand il tentait de draguer la flamboyante Anne qui, elle, semblait chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de ce parasite qui lui coupait sans cesse la parole et ce, même pour marmonner des syllabes incompréhensibles.

La drague. Jean-François n'était pas verni de ce côté-là. En plus d'être le petit jeune avec un an d'avance que tout le monde regardait avec un sourire tantôt attendri, tantôt moqueur, il fallait encore en plus qu'il cache ses idéaux politiques face à tout ces pseudos-gauchistes, galvanisés par un président dont il avait vu l'élection comme une hécatombe pour la France. Les gens disaient que Sciences Po restait une école élitiste, même dans les convictions politiques de ses élèves, mais il pouvait en attester : être "de droite" était passible du plus grand des crimes, des jugements les plus nauséabonds. Il avait peur de revendiquer ses idées politiques. Alors il avait appris à se taire, et à nuancer un peu, voire beaucoup même, la vérité quand il s'agissait de s'adresser aux filles. Malheureusement pour lui, sa quête de petites histoires estudiantines restaient souvent infructueuses : il devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas un physique facile, pas comme beaucoup des bellâtres qui pavoisaient dans les couloirs de l'institut parisien. Pas comme… Tiens, ce garçon qui ne s'arrêtait plus de danser par exemple, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Il lui semblait le reconnaître mais l'année était à peine commencée pour qu'il sache précisément qui il était vraiment. Le bellâtre typique. Grand, cheveux noir bouclés, longs et fournis, qui lui donnait un air que les filles qualifiaient de "mystérieux", cet air de gendre idéal qui cachait le mauvais garçon. Pourtant, il ne savait pas si c'était la danse expérimentale qu'il effectuait, l'ennui qu'il avait d'être là, seul, ou ses quelques verres, mais il eut envie de parler à ce garçon. Il aurait bien tenté sa chance avec les filles, mais celles présentes l'avaient déjà toute refusé ou s'étaient empressées de mettre en garde leurs amies de second cycle, qui ne le connaissait pas encore, contre lui. Il en était fort attristé, ne comprenant pas un tel acharnement à son encontre. Et c'est aussi avec ces ruminations qu'il termina son verre et s'infiltra comme il le put à travers la foule qui se déhanchait désormais sur _Marcia Baila_. C'était un autre style et il devait le reconnaître, il appréciait. Il commença à se dandiner, faisant fi des regards moqueurs de ceux qui l'avaient remarqué. Quoiqu'il fasse, on le regardait toujours de travers et il avait appris à ne plus se formaliser. De toute façon, ces crétins l'auraient bien verte une fois qu'il serait Président de la République, son ambition la plus grande, mais la plus intime aussi.

Centimètres par centimètres, il se déhancha vers le grand inconnu, perdu dans son monde face à l'hilarité de plusieurs de ses camarades. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il se disait que l'aborder de la sorte était incongrue, il lui fallait une excuse pour entamer la conversation. Mais quoi ? Le bousculer ? Oui, le bousculer, ça c'était bien, il feindrait comme un grand acteur des excuses plates et creuses pour engager la discussion. Oui, ça paraissait assez bien comme plan, le meilleur même auquel il aurait pu penser.

***

Il s’avéra que ce n’était pas forcément une idée brillante tout compte fait. Le grand inconnu avait failli trébucher et s’était rattrapé de justesse à David, renversant son verre au passage et l’éclaboussant du verre d’alcool qu’il tenait à la main. Vu son état d’ébriété ce n’était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, et cela avait permis à Anne de s’éclipser discrètement de son dragueur un peu trop insistant qui pestait contre sa chemise ruinée et lançait des regards noirs au jeune homme qui avait failli tomber.

« Tu peux pas y regarder un peu où tu mets les pieds _l’beutiot ?_ »

Jeff s’arrêta interloqué. Mais dans quelle langue étrange parlait donc ce garçon ? L’alcool faisait-il tant de ravage que cela ? Ou bien était-ce…. De la drogue !? Il avait entendu dire que ça se faisait beaucoup en soirée, chez certains, mais jamais il n’en avait vu les effets. Enfin. Sans doute exagérait-il. Ce garçon n’était peut-être pas français, surtout avec son accent bizarre qui semblait poussé à l’extrême avec cette voix tonitruante. 

Le sympathisant de droite regarda enfin son interlocuteur. Il avait tout du bellâtre typique, comme il s’y était attendu mais pourtant il n’aurait su dire si c’était son parlé particulier, sa grande taille, ses cheveux parfaitement soigné ou le bleu de ses yeux dont l’intensité cachait la solitude qu’un autre solitaire pouvait déceler, mais il resta sans voix, presque tétanisé.

« Pardon, » bredouilla-t-il à peine, si peu audible au milieu du brouhaha de la piste de danse. 

Le jeune homme sembla prendre un ton plus doux et ouvrit la bouche mais s’arrêta quand la programmation musicale changea et le tube rock de _Téléphone_ résonnait à plein régime dans la boîte de nuit.

« Ah, j’adore cette chanson ! » s’exclama le grand brun avant d’attraper l’épaule de Jeff et de le secouer avec une énergie débordante, voire dangereuse.

Copé vit son nouveau compagnon se muer en véritable bête de scène, ouvrant un nouveau bouton de sa chemise et le jeune homme se demanda si, vu l’état d’ouverture de son haut, il n’aurait pas mieux fait de l’enlever directement tant il était ridicule de la garder indécemment ouverte mais pas complètement. Il se trouva tout aussi ridicule de sembler s’intéresser à l’état d’ouverture de la chemise de ce garçon, beau il fallait le reconnaître, mais… Jeff ne sut quoi répondre à cette pensée. Et il arrêta simplement d’essayer quand le plus grand posa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l’entraîner dans un enchaînement de sauts de cabris déchaînés. Il enchaîna ensuite en retirant, finalement sa chemise pour la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête telles les hélices d’un hélicoptère et en hurlant les paroles. Ce garçon était fou. Que diable faisait Jean-François encore là ? Il fut soulagé quand la chanson prit fin et son calvaire en même temps. Son camarade lui tambourina l’épaule de la paume de sa main, hilare, avant de lui proposer de prendre un verre au bar. Jeff accepta, mettant un point d’honneur à se concentrer sur son verre en jetant de temps à autres des regards curieux mais intéressés sur le torse de son acolyte.

« J’m’appelle Arnaud. Arnaud Montebourg, petit-fils de boucher charcutier ! lança son compagnon d’un soir, la voix titubant dans ses relents d’alcool.  
— Euh… Moi c’est Jean-François.  
— Oh c’est cool ça mais Jeff c’est mieux. Enchanté Jeff, je peux t’appeler Jeff ?  
— Non. »

Il avait préféré mettre court rapidement à cette appropriation d’un surnom qu’il ne supportait pas. Il trouvait qu’il l’infantilisait et déjà qu’il était souvent le plus jeune de sa promo, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Il reprit une gorgée de son verre avant de refaire la conversation :  
« Et euh… Tu viens d’où ?  
— De Bourgogne, Jeff ! Bourguignon et fier de l’être ! J’suis un "provincial" pour vous autres parigots, j’parle le patois et tout.  
— Ah… C’est pour ça que…  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Oh non rien, je pensais à voix haute, pardon. »

Il sembla presque impossible à Jean-François de batailler contre l’utilisation de son surnom chez le Bourguignon. Il comprit, enfin il déduisit plutôt, que l’étrange langue dans laquelle il s’était exprimé plus tôt devait être son patois. Un dialecte bien étrange, quelle idée aussi de s’exprimer ainsi. 

« Et t’as fait quoi Sciences Po ? demanda Montebourg, souriant de ses dents parfaitement alignés.  
— Bah j’ai fait Sciences Po depuis le bac. répondit le plus jeune dans le plus grand des flegme, ignorant son regard qui s’attardait trop sur le sourire de son interlocuteur.  
— Ah ouais, ça chôme pas ! Moi j’ai fait droit avant. A Dijon. »

Les silences étaient gênants. Surtout pour Copé. Il était troublé par ce garçon qui, il se rappela soudain, semblait être ce bellâtre dans ses jeans, baskets et sweats à capuche, toujours l’air déprimé. Et bien. Voilà un changement d’attitude si c’était vraiment lui dont il s’agissait. 

« Moi j’sais pas trop c’que je veux faire après. Je tenterais sûrement l’ENA pour mon père, m’enfin… Et toi tu sais ? avait soudain repris le grand brun.  
— Ah ça oui, je veux être Président de la République ! » il avait déclamé avec tout l’aplomb du monde.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir quand l’autre s’esclaffa la bouche grande ouverte, presque à s’étouffer. Il se reprit quand il vit l’air totalement sérieux de son camarade.

« Vraiment ? Et t’as un programme et tout ? Des références ? T’as fait partie de l’UNEF ? »

D’un coup, Jean-François regretta d’avoir répondu aussi directement et ouvertement. Il allait falloir cacher ses véritables opinions politiques une fois de plus. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne put s’empêcher. C’était devenu comme un réflexe, un instinct de survie, lui qui se sentait persécuté par tous ces gauchistes à deux balles qui l’entouraient partout, tout le temps. 

« Oh euh… Mitterand est très inspirant. Et puis Karl Marx, la base de tout, j’aime la gauche ! comme ces mots lui faisaient mal.  
— Ouais, j’suis bien d’accord, j’ai même collé des affiches pour Mitterand.  
— Ah ouais ?  
— Ouais, c’était sympa, je faisais ça avec deux trois copains et mon chien Ubu.  
— Ah et bah. Hum. Super ! »

Un gauchiste pur jus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit l’un des leurs ? Putain de paysan de province. Putain de _bad boy_ … De quoi ???? Jeff fit de gros yeux en réalisant ce qu’il venait de penser. Mais plus il y réfléchissait plus il n’arrivait pas à s’enlever cette pensée de la tête. Il était certain qu’un gauchiste, beau et mystérieux, double, pour un fervent militant de droite comme lui, c’était ce goût incertain et tentant de danger. C’était l’inattendu, l’interdit, le non-conformisme et Jeff souriait presque en se mordillant la lèvre telle une jeune lycéenne devant son premier béguin. Quand ils eurent finit leur verre, le Bourguignon reboutonna sa chemise et, perdu dans ses pensées, Jean-François en fut un tantinet déçu.

« Dis, tu voudrais pas passer chez moi ? Boire un coup, discuter. Ça pourrait être sympa pour le reste de l’année. »

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu’il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Il se gifla mentalement. Son interlocuteur prit un air enjôleur, relevant un de ses sourcils, ce satané sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Chez toi ?  
— Ouais, on pourra parler gauche en tête à tête, se détendre un peu. »

Voilà à quoi Jean-François, depuis trop longtemps célibataire, en était réduit. Draguer du gauchiste pour un potentiel coup d’un soir. Putain de gauchistes, toujours de leur faute.

***

« Tiens voilà c’est là, expliqua Jeff, tenant l’autre à moitié tant il ne marchait plus droit, en pointant du doigt le bel immeuble.  
— C’est classe ici, dis donc, tu t’emmerdes pas ! »

Le plus jeune ne releva pas, pestant intérieurement contre le Bourguignon du poids de plus en plus insistant qu’il imposait à ses épaules. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire pour se détendre un coup, non mais vraiment ! 

Ils parvinrent jusqu’à l’entrée où Jeff fouilla un instant ses poches pour trouver ses clefs. Du bruit s’élevait au-dessus deux, d’une des terrasses. 

« Et c’est quoi ça ? demanda le plus âgé.  
— Ah non, encore ?! Tous ces bobos, là, à recevoir pleins d’amis et puis faut voir c’qui défile, je te raconte pas. Des ouvriers, des musulmans, des assistés. Ils se la jouent grands seigneurs à avoir pleins d’amis mais c’est juste pour se faire mousser. Ah, un mec comme De Gaulle ou Pompidou c’est ça c’qu’il leur faudrait à tous ces gens. »

C’était sorti tout seul, comme un ras-le-bol. D’un coup, son camarade ne s’appuyait plus sur son épaule. Il était raide, la mine grave, plein de sang-froid, contrastant avec son ébriété exubérante quelques instants plus tôt. 

« Euh, désolé, j’dois y aller. » dit-il avant de se retourner rapidement et de héler un taxi qui passait par là et de disparaître de la vue de Jean-François. 

Putain de gauchistes.

***

Arnaud Montebourg s’était figé, des images vieilles de ses études à Sciences Po Paris défilant ses yeux ronds horrifiés. Et dire qu’il avait failli… Et avec Copé en plus ?! Et l’ironie du sort voulu que leur première interaction depuis cet évènement se fasse aujourd’hui, pour un débat politique entre les deux députés qu’ils étaient. Et David qui était là aussi. Avait-on omis de lui dire que c’était une réunion d’anciens de la promo 83 ou ?

« Et nous accueillons donc Arnaud Montebourg et Jean-François Copé pour ce débat. Je rappelle qu’aucun ne s’est vu avant le début de l’émission pour renforcer la spontanéité de nos invités. Bonsoir messieurs.  
— Nous nous connaissons déjà je crois. Commença Copé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
— En effet, Jeff, euh pardon, M. Copé. J’espère que vous n’avez pas été dérangé par des voisins festifs. Cela m’ennuierait de débattre avec une nouvelle victime des bobos. » et ce satané sourire en coin était de retour.

Putain de gauchistes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah oui et du coup : beutiot en patois bourguignon ça veut dire idiot. Voilà, vous vous coucherez moins bête ce soir :p !


End file.
